A transistor, such as a FinFET transistor, comprises a source region, a drain region, and a channel region between the source region and the drain region. For a FinFET transistor, the channel region is formed as a fin structure. The transistor comprises a gate region that controls the channel region to operate the transistor. The gate region is formed around one or more surfaces of the channel region, which provides the gate region with increased control over the channel region.